


[Moodboard] If you leave

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: You are my choice [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, FemSnowBaz, Full Moon, Gothic, Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63, Wolf Simon Snow, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: A moodboard with Wolf FemSimon.Part 2 inYou are my choiceSeries.COC 2020 Day 15, DEC 9: Hurt/Comfort.FemSnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: You are my choice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062071
Kudos: 6
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	[Moodboard] If you leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Dear reader, this part 2 in **[You are my choice](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062071) Series**.  
>   
> It's Alternative Universe - Fairy Tale Setting.  
>   
> I would not necessarily call it an actual Gothic Fairy Tale, but it has a gothic vibe.  
>   
>  **Macha** , this moodboard is for you. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
